justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Tangled Up In Blue
Tangled Up In Blue is the fifteenth storyline mission in Just Cause 3 and the second of three regional conquest missions. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "With the Cove safe and the bait laid for Di Ravello's troops, Rico readies his comrades for assault on the Corda Dracon: CentCom tower. A massive battle lies ahead, one which will determine the fate of Insula Dracon." Liberating Insula Dracon, or at least the military airport in the north-west of the region , would make the mission easier. Walkthrough Mario informs Rico that he told Tom where they're planing on attacking, to leak the info to Di Ravello. Dimah has found that the Corda Dracon: Centcom base has a Bavarium reactor, which Rico could blow up. Rico decides to assist the rebels in the battle until Dimah has made some preparations. Similar to Missile Cowboy, a control bar showing the political status of the region will appear, and the region will be transformed into a war zone. Like the first regional conquest mission, you can either fight off the Medici Military, or go to the preset battle locations. The first battle location takes place at Porto Cavo. The airport has a rebel Urga U17 Akrobat attempting to take off, and there are some military Weimaraner W3 cars near it attempting to stop it from taking off. Successfully eliminating all the marked enemies will advance you to the next battle. The second battle is to get to a rebel boat that needs assistance. Grappling straight to it takes Rico over the town of Vinialetta, where a military U41 Ptakojester crashes. There is no shortage of enemy patrol boats in addition to friendly Rebellion ones. If you can't make it to the boat solely with the Wingsuit or Parachute, you can hijack a boat on the surface and use it to sail there. When you reach the boat it must be delivered to a beach. It's the most powerful and well armed ship in the game, so there's no need to react to enemy boats that may get in the way. The target beach has about 10 soldiers. There's no need to actually drive the Corvette onto the beach (getting it stuck) to reach the destination. The enemy might send a few helicopters once you're at or near the beach. If you haven't beaten the military you will be sent after a convoy consisting of a Imperator Bavarium Tank and a bunch of other military vehicles, including Urga Szturm 63As and Weimaraner W3s. Upon filling the control bar, you will advance the mission and be able to return to the centcom. There is a big blast door at a mountain side. (If you kept the Corvette note that you won't be able to pass through this door in it because the mast is a little too tall.) Enter and destroy the marked turbine to open an underwater tunnel entrance. Swim to the next target. This is the longest underwater tunnel in any mission so far and Rico will begin to run out of air by the time he gets to an air pocket. The next target area is the Bavarium reactor, which very strangely is nearly completely unguarded. Hack 3 consoles to open blast doors that protect electrical equipment. Once all 3 are destroyed, you must grapple to the ceiling where there's a big vertical ventilation tunnel. Entering the tunnel start a cut-scene where the reactor explodes, causing Rico to be shot out of the tunnel, like a bullet from a gun. The explosion causes the base tower to collapse inward and Rico lands head first at very high speed near a small dock, where some Civilian guy is fishing. Trivia *This mission's title is a reference to the Bob Dylan song of the same name. *At one point the mission will say that Insula Dracon is liberated, but there won't really be any additional liberation progress. *The player can return to the underground areas any time later. The first room will respawn the destroyed turbine and the reactor will still glow and kill Rico if he enters it. *This is not the first time Corvettes are featured. See that article for more details. *Liberation of Porto Cavo before the mission is unnecessary, but helpful if you want a relatively smoother path for the plane to leave. Gallery Tangled Up In Blue (Military plane).png|Crashing U41 Ptakojester. Tangled Up In Blue (parachuting to boat).png|Parachuting to boat. Tangled Up In Blue (corvette delivery).png|Rebel Corvette delivery. Tangled Up In Blue (disable cooling turbine).png|Disable cooling turbine. Tangled Up In Blue (swimming long tunnel).png|Swimming long tunnel. Tangled Up In Blue (reactor room).png|Reactor room. Tangled Up In Blue (reactor).png|Bavarium reactor. Tangled Up In Blue (base explosion).png|Base explosion. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions